Breaking Heart
by DegrassiLover
Summary: Manny's heart is broken, she wants to let Craig back into her life but can she trust him?
1. Chapter 1

She could slowly hear her heart breaking as she walked away. Away from him.. Her one true love. Her heart was in pieces by the time she turned the corner. Manny's eyes were filled with tears; her heart was covered in pain.  
  
Walking home in the cold snow listening to herself breathe. Manny thought of him. Him being Craig. Craig being her one true love, also her one true heart break.  
  
Manuela Santos, described as cute, hot, any guy was lucky to have her. But there was only one guy she wanted. Craig Manning. But now he had broken her heart again. He had actually broken two girls hearts, Manny and Ashley's, but which girl did he love more?  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Manny walked through the doors of Degrassi Community School. Immediately eyes turned to her. Then she heard her name:  
  
"Manny!"  
  
It was Craig; she continued to walk on trying to ignore her one true love.  
  
"Manny! Stop. Wait!" Craig called again.  
  
Manny tried to get away from him. Knowing that if they talked she would give in. Just like she had before. Craig would put on that puppy dog pout, and his brown eyes would peer out from under his dark curly hair and hat. The she would break and agree with anything he said. But not this time, well at least not today.  
  
Manny walked until she reached her locker. Emma was of course next to her.  
  
'Great more environment crap." Manny thought seeing the note tapped to her locker.  
  
She looked over to see Ashley Kerwin. Her competition, and companion in heart break with Craig. To Manny's surprise Ashley was with another guy. First Manny thought he was a friend, but after watching the kiss they shared. She realized Ashley had moved on. As they got closer she could tell it was all an act. Ashley wasn't over Craig, but it was easier to be with some one and pretend, than show your real feelings. Manny watched them share one more kiss before getting her books. Inside her locker was a note; Manny bent down to pick it up. Three guys gathered around to watch.  
  
~Manny~ Meet me in my garage after school! I just want to talk.  
  
C.  
  
Ashley approached her. "Did you get one of these?" Ashley asked waving her own not in the air, "Are you going?"  
  
"Don't know, are you?"  
  
"I don't want to even look at Craig Manning ever again, let alone talk to him."  
  
"I think we should go, we need to talk about it. It will help us move on." Manny said.  
  
"I guess then maybe he will stop leaving notes in my locker. I had five of them this morning, and Tristan doesn't like it." Ashley replied turning around to leave.  
  
"Ashley I'm sorry!" Manny called.  
  
"Don't worry I'm over it." Ashley replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Manny saw Craig coming; she left her locker trying to get away. She dove into the girl's washroom one place she could escape.  
  
"If it isn't the heart breaker now." Paige Michalchuck said when she entered.  
  
"If any one is a heart breaker it's Craig not me." Manny replied.  
  
"I don't care whose heart is broken. All I know is Ashley was miserable over break."  
  
"She seems fine now."  
  
"Oh she is, ever since match maker Paige found her way in. Her and Tristan are perfect for each other."  
  
"Is she really over Craig?"  
  
"Guess so." Paige said leaving.  
  
"Now I just have to get over him." Manny thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Manny heard the bell ring. She quickly headed to class. Manny had transferred classes before the break so she wasn't with Emma. Totally forgetting she was now with Craig. Manny took her seat in Media Immersions.  
  
"Okay new at home group project due in two weeks. And yes I will pick the groups." Mr. Simpson informed them. Every one sighed.  
  
" I know.. Disappointing. But let's get on with them. First group: Manny Santos, Craig Manning, Ashley Kerwin, and Tristan Brown."  
  
Manny was in shock! How could Mr. Simpson do this? Mr. Simpson continued on, and then explained the project.  
  
"Remember two weeks make me proud." He said as the bell rang and every one left. Manny stayed.  
  
"Yes Manny?" Mr. Simpson asked.  
  
"I can't work in that group."  
  
"Look I know a lot happened before break with the three of you. But you need to work out your differences."  
  
"But Mr. Simpson!"  
  
"Nothing is getting you out of it now go on, go to lunch."  
  
Manny tuned and left the class room, to her surprise Craig was waiting out side the class room for her.. Not!  
  
"Craig what do you want?" Manny asked.  
  
"Manny I miss you and just want to talk. Please can we do that?" Craig asked.  
  
"I might be at your house after school. But it's a big might, because Craig you broke my heart and I really don't feel like letting that happen again."  
  
"But Manny we are in the same group we have to talk sometime."  
  
"Yes but about group project things, not about you, me, or Ashley. Ashley seems to be the only person who has bounced back from this, how do you feel about Tristan?" Manny asked.  
  
"I don't like him." Craig replied. "But not because of that, I just don't like him." Craig said reading Manny's expression.  
  
"Well maybe I'll see you after school." Manny said.  
  
Then that smile came out.  
  
'Great' Manny thought as she watched him walk away, 'I am giving in already, and it's not even past lunch yet.'  
  
Manny walked into the lunchroom, not knowing who to sit with. She couldn't sit with Emma after what had happened between them. Craig and her were over, even though now she could actually sit with him without Ashley. Then Manny saw J.T waving her over to the table he was at.  
  
"Hi J.T." Manny said walking over and sitting down her tray.  
  
"Hey Manny, welcome to my world." J.T said.  
  
"What this table?"  
  
"No this period.. Lunch."  
  
"Oh I get it."  
  
"So are you doing anything this Friday?" J.T asked.  
  
"Um no, I'm totally free." Manny replied.  
  
"Now why didn't your secretary tell me about Friday when I called. I made an appointment for April."  
  
"Guess my schedule just opened up."  
  
"So do you want to go see a movie?"  
  
"Does it include pop corn?" Manny asked.  
  
"What is a movie with out popcorn."  
  
"Sure I'd love too."  
  
"Okay I'll pick you up at your house at seven." J.T said.  
  
"Great." Manny replied looking out of the corner of her eye, Craig was watching her.  
  
"Can you excuse me for a minute?" Manny asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Okay I'll be right back." Manny said getting up and walking over to Craig.  
  
"Craig stop staring at me!" Manny yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry I just miss you so much."  
  
"Well stare at Ashley, miss her more."  
  
"I would but that Tristan guy is going to kill me if I look at her any more. With you, it's just J.T what is he going to do?" Craig asked.  
  
"Just stop staring at me, okay I said I might come later and we will talk. But not right now, and this can not happen again."  
  
"What can not happen again?"  
  
"You doing this until I give in, I should have just talked to Ashley. But now you are not getting me to give in and get back with you." Manny said walking away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tell me what you think! Next chapter, the talk with Craig, Ashley, and Manny. Manny's date with J.T, and more on their project. So read and review! 


	2. Chapter 2

School was over and Manny was heading to Craig's garage.  
  
"Hi Manny, thanks for coming." Craig said opening the door.  
  
"Let's just get this over with, it's freezing and I have home work." Manny said walking inside.  
  
"I could warm you up."  
  
"I don't think so, I can keep my self warm."  
  
Then Ashley walked in.  
  
"Come on let's talk, Tristan is waiting for me." Ashley said sitting down.  
  
"Okay, I just want to talk about all of this. I mean I never meant to hurt either of you." Craig said.  
  
"Well you did Craig and one apology isn't going to take that back." Manny said.  
  
"But I do still love both of you." Craig replied.  
  
"That is crap you can't love both of us. I knew this would all be based around this. I'm going to go I have already moved on and don't need this to do so." Ashley said getting up and leaving.  
  
"Do you want to join her?" Craig asked.  
  
"Maybe I should. Sitting here with you is making me want to jump into your arms and forget every thing that has happened." Manny said.  
  
"What's wrong with that? Let's just forget everything that happened and just be together."  
  
"Because Craig my heart can't handle it, I am afraid of you breaking it again." Manny said getting up and leaving.  
  
Once outside Manny broke down crying. Really all she wanted to do was be with Craig, but her heart just couldn't handle it. I mean what if this happened again it could ruin her forever. No! She would just have to deal with it, this is what heart break really was but she couldn't give in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Manny woke up the next morning, not wanting to go to school. She got out of bed and walked over to her closet, slipping on her tight hip huggers, and pink long sleeve top. At school there were at least 6 notes in her locker, Manny read one of them but let the rest stay. She knew they all said the same thing, they were all from Craig.  
  
"Hey Manny, your looking great today." J.T. said walking up to her locker.  
  
"Thanks J.T. want to walk me to class?" Manny asked.  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
They walked together, just talking. Manny liked this there wasn't any pressure, but mainly there wasn't any lying. Manny could be with J.T and everything was fine he didn't have a girlfriend. One thing was wrong with this though.. Manny didn't love J.T., she loved Craig.  
  
Manny sat in Media Immersions listening to Mr. Simpson drone on and on about html. Then he got to the time when he let them get with there groups and work.  
  
"What do we want to base our page around, it has to be something that helps kids at school?" Tristan asked.  
  
"What about making a page for breaking up, we can give advice and help people through it." Manny suggested.  
  
"Yea they could also come on and help other people who are going through heart break." Ashley added.  
  
"Craig what do you think?" Tristan asked.  
  
"I think we should also make it so if you broke some ones heart a feel terrible about it you can talk about it on the site." Craig said.  
  
"Sounds good." They all agreed.  
  
"So let's meet at my house after school and work on it." Ashley said.  
  
"Okay." Everyone added.  
  
Then the bell rang and they all got up from the table and left.  
  
"MANNY!" Craig yelled catching up with her.  
  
"What?" Manny asked.  
  
"I really do feel terrible for what I did to you."  
  
"I feel bad for breaking up you and Ashley, I feel bad for believing you. But mostly I feel for you because who knows if either one of us will ever trust you again." Manny replied.  
  
"Ashley seems to be over it, I mean she has that Tristan guy."  
  
"Yea she does, and I have J.T, and I am happy too."  
  
"But not as happy as you would be with me." Craig said.  
  
Manny didn't say any thing she just walked away. Even though it was true she wasn't as happy as she was when she was with Craig.  
  
"But Manny! Wait!" Craig yelled running after her again.  
  
"What?" Manny asked.  
  
"You said you loved me, maybe even more than Ashley did or does who knows. But those feelings just disappeared? I mean are they just gone or are you just angry?"  
  
"Craig those feelings didn't disappear, I still love you Craig."  
  
"Then why can't we be together?" Craig asked.  
  
"Because I might love you but I don't trust you." Manny said walking away.  
  
Craig stood there knowing there was nothing to say.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Manny walked over to Ashley's house, Tristan and Craig were already there.  
  
"Let's just get this over with." Manny said walking in.  
  
"Okay, yea let's start." Ashley said.  
  
They all gathered around the coffee table and started to work, drawing a layout and everything. Manny looked down at her watch,  
  
"I should go, it's getting late." Manny said standing up.  
  
"I'll walk you." Craig said.  
  
"No it's fine I can go myself." Manny said putting on her coat.  
  
"Just let me come with you."  
  
"Fine."  
  
IT was cold and windy out as they stepped onto the street.  
  
"It's freezing." Manny said with a shiver.  
  
"I know, I think it is getting colder by the minute." Craig said slipping a scarf around his neck.  
  
"Hey that's the scarf I knitted you."  
  
"Yea I wear it all the time to remember you."  
  
"Not going to work Craig." Manny said walking a little in front of him.  
  
Craig just kept walking he didn't say anything.  
  
"Well my parents aren't home so I should just go inside." Manny said when they reached her house.  
  
"Can I come in for a minute, warm up?" Craig asked.  
  
"I don't know if that is a good idea."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Fine but just for a minute." Manny answered opening the door.  
  
Craig and Manny stood in her room, then all of a sudden they slowly moved closer to each other...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know evil, evil, evil but to tell you the truth I don't really know what they are going to do yet but it will be big! So read and review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Craig and Manny moved closer togather and then they kissed.  
  
"I can't." Manny said pulling away.  
  
"Yes you can, I mean come on you know you want too." Craig said.  
  
"Promise not to break my heart?"  
  
"I promise." Craig said pulling Manny closer to him and then kissing her again.  
  
Soon they were laying on her bed, Manny was so happy to be back in Craig's arms she completely forgot everything that had happened. Which was Craig's plan of course. Craig started kissing her neck and Manny looked over at the clock, it read 10:00.  
  
"You should go my parents will be home soon." Manny said.  
  
"I guess your right, but um do you want to meet at my place tommarrow?" Craig asked getting up off the bed.  
  
"Sure, I'll see you tommarrow." Manny replied.  
  
Craig left her room and Manny sat there thinking.  
  
"I gave in, I didn't listen to what my heart was saying. I mean sure I love Craig but what if he breaks my heart again?"  
  
Manny was too tierd to analyze it all now so she quickly changed and got into bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Manny woke up the next morning to her cell phone ringing.  
  
"Hello?" She answered sleepily.  
  
"Hey it's Craig."  
  
"Craig what are you doing it's early?"  
  
"I called to hear your voice, I miss you."  
  
"I'm going to see you in an hour it couldn't of waited?" Manny asked slowly moving her comforter back.  
  
"No, I am going to bring that bracelet to school I want you to wear it, and will you wear that pink sweater?"  
  
"Sure." Manny replied.  
  
"Okay well I have to go see you at school." Craig said hanging up.  
  
"He is crazy." Manny said to her self while walking over to her closet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Here." Craig said handing Manny the bracelet.  
  
"I can't wear this yet." Manny said putting it back into his hands.  
  
"But I thought we made up. I thought we were back together."  
  
"No, we are working on it but until I completely trust you I am not wearing this bracelet."  
  
"So you are still going on your date with J.T?" Craig asked a little shocked.  
  
"Yes." Manny simply replied opening her locker.  
  
"But."  
  
"But nothing Craig, you broke my heart once and am I just not ready to let you back in. You are just going to have to prove your love to me."  
  
Craig sighed before watching her walk away.  
  
"Hey Manny." J.T said coming up to her in class.  
  
"Hi." Manny replied.  
  
"Um I guess this Friday is off."  
  
"What! Why?"  
  
"Everyone is saying you are back with Craig, and I don't want to be the other end of a relationship."  
  
"J.T every one heard wrong, me and Craig are working on patching things up but I can still date. I mean I want to go Friday I need some fun." Manny said.  
  
"Okay but what if you get back together with Craig?"  
  
"Then I get back together with Craig, if it happens it happens."  
  
"But what if you and me hit it off?"  
  
"Then Craig is gone and it's you and me plain and simple." Manny said trying to figure out what J.T was having so much trouble not understanding.  
  
"But the fact is you love Craig, and you are never going to be that way with me."  
  
"J.T what's going on here?"  
  
"Manny we can't date because the whole time you are going to be thinking about Craig."  
  
Manny sat there with a confused and hurt look on her face. 


	4. Chapter 4

Manny walked out of class and turned down the hall way to her locker.  
  
"Hi Manny." Craig said coming up to her and kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"I don't want to talk right now."  
  
"Why? What did I do now?"  
  
"Well some how you have ruined my whole life. Like how did every one find out that we were patching things up. I mean we aren't even back together."  
  
"I don't know I didn't tell them." Craig said.  
  
"Sure you didn't" Manny replied slamming her locker door and walking away.  
  
Manny walked up to J.T.  
  
"J.T. can we talk?" Manny asked.  
  
"I guess did you come in contact with my body guard at the front door?" J.T asked jokingly.  
  
"J.T can we just be serious and talk for a minute?"  
  
"Fine but I don't know why we need to, it's pretty obvious that you love Craig. So why should I waste my time?"  
  
"Because who says I can't love you even more than I love Craig?"  
  
"Because you do love Craig and you don't love me and that's not going to change."  
  
"But J.T. I want it to change, Craig broke my heart and I don't want to love him any more but I do."  
  
"I think you just made my point." J.T replied walking away.  
  
"I wasn't trying to make your point I was trying to make mine, I don't love Craig!" Manny yelled after him.  
  
"Don't lie to your self, you know in your heart that you do and I am not going to get in between you two." J.T answered turning around to stare at her then he continued to walk on.  
  
Manny turned around frantically, tears were welling up in her eyes and she was having trouble seeing her way to the wash room. All of a sudden she bumped into some one.  
  
"Sorry." The person replied.  
  
"No it's probably my fault I wasn't paying attention." Manny said standing up.  
  
"Manny?" the person asked.  
  
"Tristan?"  
  
"Yea I just never realized how sweet you were."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well it just seems that you hide your true personality in your halter tops and low riders." Tristan said handing Manny her books.  
  
"It's hard showing who you truly are." Manny replied walking away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Manny walked into Media Immersions and signed onto her instant messenger.  
  
Instant Message  
  
What's going on with you?  
  
Manny stared deeply at Craig before responding.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Come on just tell me what's going on.  
  
Manny got tiered of this talk so she signed off. She looked over at Craig to see him looking for attention in her eyes.  
  
Mr. Simpson walked into the class room and asked them to all get into there groups.  
  
"Great. Another conversation with Craig." Manny thought while moving over to another table.  
  
"So I think we are almost done. Manny where are we on the back round?" Ashley asked.  
  
Manny stared off into space.  
  
"Hello? Manny?" Ashley said snapping in front of her face.  
  
"What?" Manny asked coming back into reality.  
  
"Where are we on the backround?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Oh it's red with white hearts." Manny muttered.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Yea I can't do this, excuse me." Manny said getting up from the table and running to the wash room.  
  
"I'm going to go check on her." Ashley said following her.  
  
"Manny what's going on?" Ashley asked walking into the wash room.  
  
"I am so tiered of all of this shit. Between Craig, you, and me. I mean he is such an ass but some how I still love him."  
  
"Then why don't you just get back with him. See if I would if I loved him, but I don't he hurt me to bad. And it seems like the minute I found out all of that love disappeared."  
  
"No I think Tristan just covers it up."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Do you really love Tristan?"  
  
"Love him? No but I mean I loved Craig and you know how long it took me to tell him that."  
  
"Yea which makes me think that you still love him, but Tristan helps you escape from him."  
  
"Manny your wrong, and just because your not over Craig don't push it off on me." Ashley said leaving the wash room.  
  
Manny turned to the mirror and started to cry harder, her mascara ran down her face leaving dark black lines, Manny didn't care as she left the wash room and headed into the crowded hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Read and Review. 


	5. Chapter 5

"How's Manny?" Craig asked when Ashley got back to the table.  
  
"She's fine. I'm sure she'll be back in a minute don't have a heart attack that she's gone." Ashley said with a strong attitude.  
  
"Am I missing something?" Craig asked.  
  
"You seem to be missing a lot. Some how you think that you did nothing wrong."  
  
"When did I do anything wrong."  
  
"Craig has any one every told you you're an air head. Because if you can't remember what happen before the break. And don't know that's why Manny is so pissed at you than your just clueless."  
  
"Ash, what's going on?" Tristan who had just been listening asked.  
  
"It's nothing okay. Just something I needed to clear up. Manny does too but she's too busy crying."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Craig asked.  
  
"You don't get it. See every time she sees you, talkes to you, or even thinks of you. She remembers what you did. But she knows she still loves you. Then you try and weasel you way back into her heart and she can only think of the bad stuff."  
  
"I have an idea of how to change that."  
  
"What are you going to do write another song?"  
  
"What's wrong with that?"  
  
"A lots wrong with that. Considering when we were fighting that's what you did for me. Manny could not like it." Ashley remarked.  
  
"But she liked it when I sang it for you."  
  
"Craig try talking first, before you jump in to forgiveness mode."  
  
"I've tried to talk to her she's too busy talking to J.T."  
  
"Craig news flash let her go out with J.T. I know I heard from Manny he won't go since your always around and he thinks the two of you are back together. So just give her some space for a couple weeks and then after she has a date with J.T try again."  
  
Craig was about to ask why when Manny came and sat down at the table and they all got back to work.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay I know really short chapter. But atleast I updated. More soon! A date with J.T and Manny! Also read Perfect Match I am working really hard on it. And well I think it's good. Please read and review. 


	6. Chapter 6

School was over and Craig hurried down the side walk to J.T.  
  
"J.T!" Craig yelled.  
  
J.T turned around disappointed that no hot girls were following Craig who was running towards him.  
  
"What's up?" J.T asked.  
  
"Take Manny out." Craig said out of breath.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Take Manny out."  
  
"You mean like on a date?"  
  
"Yes like I date. And I nice one too, dinner movie the works." Craig said.  
  
"What's in it for you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I wasn't speaking in code, what's in it for you."  
  
"J.T. I love Manny, but right now she's not happy. So I can do anything in my power to get her to be happy, and even if that means letting you date her."  
  
"Letting me date her. If you don't remember I turned her down cause she was getting back with you."  
  
"No you got it wrong, were talking. Talking in a friendly way so when she passes me in the hall we don't have a stare out contest anymore. But Manny wants to date you so I am going to let you. And not weasel my way in or anything." Craig said.  
  
"Can I get paid?"  
  
"To date Manny? No any guy would love to date Manny."  
  
"True, but maybe I have my own special way of doing it. A way that could take months I am willing to speed up the pace. for a price."  
  
"Your evil."  
  
"Hey if you want her to be happy."  
  
"Fine how much do you want?" Craig asked.  
  
"50 bucks." J.T replied.  
  
"50 bucks! Are you crazy!"  
  
"I am speeding up my process for you. I am turning down dates for you! I deserve at least 50 bucks considering it's going to take me 30 to actually date her."  
  
"What kind of date cost 30 bucks?"  
  
"A J.T date. First I buy a gift, teddy bear, rose, lollipop what ever I can find that makes them remember me. Then I have to buy dinner, place at the mall for two that's like 15 plus the gift that's 20. Then there's the movie 5 dollar ticket plus 5 dollar snacks equals 30 bucks."  
  
"Fine I'll give you 50, but I want a nicer gift for her so spend 10."  
  
"Deal." J.T said reaching out his hand.  
  
Craig handed over the money.  
  
J.T started to laugh.  
  
"You talked to Ashley." J.T said his smile growing.  
  
"What?" Craig asked confused.  
  
"Well after the class where Manny broke down. Ashley found me. I was going to ask Manny out any way, but thanks for paying for out date." J.T said putting the cash in his pocket and starting to run.  
  
"Yorke! Your dead!" Craig yelled running after him.  
  
"You kill me who's going to be your back up date with Manny?"  
  
"I'm am so going to kill you later." Craig said coming to a halt.  
  
"Have fun."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Manny." J.T greeted walking up to her table at the dot.  
  
"Hey J.T do you want to join me."  
  
"Love to." J.T said sitting down.  
  
"What's up?" Manny asked.  
  
"I was thinking we could catch a move Friday. And you know maybe have dinner before."  
  
"J.T are you trying to ask me out?"  
  
"Is it working? I knew I should of gone for the less subtle approach."  
  
"No that was great I'd love too." Manny said.  
  
"Okay then. I'll pick you up at 7." J.T said getting up from the table.  
  
"Yea okay."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Next chapter the date with J.T and Manny that has been long excpected! So read and review. Gives me that motivation to update!! 


End file.
